No Need To Say Goodbye
by Tysoular
Summary: Maddening love, and death on the horizon. A new kid at school, and the wolves descending? Please read and review. Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters!


No Need To Say Goodbye

**A/N: Okay so here's my second fanfiction, and it's a little different because I actually don't have a concrete plot line for this one. But I do like what I have so far, so here it is! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or any of its awesome characters**

Chapter One:

It was dark, overwhelmingly dark. Even so, millions of tiny stars could be seen lingering beyond the blackness of Earth's night sky. The night was beautiful, even to my dull human eyes. The stars covering the sky accented the moon, which basked us in a faint fluorescent glow. Forest stretched in all directions around us, completely encircling us.

The meadow itself was like a painting, covered in thousands of red and yellow wildflowers. Complete silence dominated the meadow, but beyond that, the forest was alive with a vast array of animals.

Edward leaned closer to me as a sudden gust of freezing air blew in from the east. I smiled, shivering. Even if I was cold, I would never tell him. It was times like these when I was glad he couldn't read my mind.

He smiled back at me, whispering in my ear, "You know Bella, I can still tell when your cold and when your not, your body isn't as warm now." He craned his head, placing his mouth by the hollow of my neck and breathing in my scent.

Out of bad habit, I flinched away from him. "Edward," I whispered, "You know ever since the Volturi I haven't been able to have you close to me like this. I'm so sorry." My voice broke.

I half expected him to reject me like he had long ago and leave me. God knows he could easily run away from me again. A single, solitary tear started its way down my cheekbone as I remembered the rigid past. My chest began to physically ache.

Instinctively, I drew my feet up to my chest, hugging myself. I knew trying to hold myself together was useless, because if I wasn't strong enough to do it then, what makes me able to do it now.

I pulled harder against my legs, fighting to keep the memories and emotions at bay. Fighting as hard as I could to not let him know how scarred I was.

"Love," he whispered, "Please don't cry, you know I hate it when you're like this."

"Oh." Was the only word that I could get out as silent sobs racked my body, shaking me physically, as well as emotionally. What was wrong with me? I had the one guy that every girl ever longed for and dreamed about. The perfect man, perfectly blended between darkness and light. I had no idea how I had even managed to lose him once and still he came back to me. Even as the scars re-opened, I knew that I was one of the lucky ones.

"Edward, I love you." I whispered.

As I heard him reply, my hands let go of my legs, and the storm inside seemed tame, if only for a moment. "Bella." He whispered back, his voice melting me, "You are so much more to me than you know, you are my life, my love. You are the very breath that escapes my lips, and the heartbeat I long to hear inside of me. You are my night, Bella, and my day, my world, and my universe. You're the object of my obsession, and you are mine, and will forever stay that way if you wish it. Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

There was nothing on my part to do, nothing at all to think about or ponder, Edward was the one, he always had been, and as sure as his skin is diamonds, forever would be. I could never live without another man by my side. My only problem, I was dumbstruck. I sat there, my mouth hanging open. Wait, was I drooling? Gross. I tried to speak, but nothing came, no words would come out of my mouth. I simply sat there, crying still, but now, tears of joy and celebration.

"Bella," he said, his tone full of worry, "Why are you crying?"

"I- I," I stuttered, wiping my eyes childishly, "I'm just-" my voice broke again. I took a long steadying breath, and started again, very very slowly. "Edward, OF COURSE!! There is nothing in the entire world that I want more than this Edward. Thank you! I love you." The last line was nothing more than a passionate whisper.

Out of nowhere, Alice peeped through the trees, running over to me, and grabbing me out of Edward's protective arms. "Sister!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Yes! I've been waiting for this day since Edward decided to return from Alaska for you!" She jumped up and down, acting like a three year old that just got her way.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" I asked calmly, from four feet in the air. "You're cutting of my circulation, Alice" I breathed, still calm.

"Settle down, Alice." A soft voice called from behind the veil of forest's edge. I could feel my eyes widen slowly. Now what was Carlisle doing here? He walked forward, followed by the rest of his family, _my _family.

"Wha-"

"We came to watch honey," said Esme quietly.

"Yes," agreed Rosalie, smiling sheepishly.

"Wow," I turned to Alice, a sort of glare in my eyes, but she knew I was happy, and I was fairly sure Jasper, who was already standing behind her, did too. "Edward, did you know they were here?"

"Yes." he whispered breathlessly.

I blushed, like always, my face was flaming.

"And now, my Bella." He sped over to me, pulling a shiny thing out of his pocket. It wasn't until Edward dropped onto one knee that I realized what was happening. Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile, sliding a ring, my ring, onto my finger.

"This was my mother's," he announced. "And now, my love, it is yours. Forever and always."

This family truly was becoming irrevocably, my life.

Everyone gasped, as a million things happened at once.

**A/N: Okay guys, tell me what you think please! Like always, your opinions are valued, even if you think I suck and have no writing talent whatsoever. Thanks and please review.**


End file.
